


James Watches

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus decide to let James watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Watches

"A year?" James balked, eyes widening. "And I've only known for two weeks?"

"Sorry, did you want us to tell you every little thing we do?" Remus glared at James as he folded his laundry.

"If you two are having it off together, yes."

Sirius huffed. "Oi, what does it matter to you? You're still stuck on Evans."

"Just because I'm stuck on her doesn't mean my dick doesn't work anymore," James quipped.

"Could have fooled me," Sirius whispered.

James, though, could not be deterred. "What is it you two... um, what do you... Where do you put it?"

"Remus likes to 'put it' in my arse," Sirius grinned cheekily. Some might have expected Remus to blush at this, but when it came to sex, Remus was rather unshakable. He had far worse things to be ashamed of than where he liked to stick his cock.

Instead, it was James who flushed a beet red. "I don't believe you," he mumbled.

"What?" Remus and Sirius answered in unison.

"You're having me on."

"You don't think we sleep together?" Sirius barked in disbelief.

"Oh, no, I believe that! I just don't think you'd let anyone... do that, Sirius."

Remus cleared his throat. "You think I bottom, then?" Remus asked evenly.

"If that's what it's called," James answered, regaining some of his confidence despite being in a conversation on subjects about which he new nothing.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a cool glance, but said nothing.

*****

"He'll just run from the room," Sirius assured Remus for the hundredth time.

"Mmmm." Remus hadn't really said anything more eloquent on the subject. He was carefully rolling and stowing his homework, closing his trunk on the parchment rolls so they were well away from his bed.

"What, you think he won't?" Sirius asked sharply.

"I think..." Remus started cautiously, "That James is unpredictable. Hence it would be folly to sit here and try to predict his reaction."

Sirius shrugged. "I think he'll run from the room," he said definitively.

"Do you _think_ that, or do you hope that?"

"Fuck no I don't hope that." Sirius stood, jumping off Remus's bed with his pent-up energy. "I hope he'll stay and watch." Sirius was grinning now. "I bet _you_ hope he runs from the room!"

Remus pursed his lips, but his eyes were smiling back at Sirius. "Just why do you think I want that?"

"You're sensible?" Sirius answered, suddenly seeming unsure of himself.

"I wouldn't want to be too sensible, would I? That might take the fun out of life." Remus said it in such a flat, even tone that the statement was automatically imbued with its own sense of irony.

"So..." Sirius let himself fall back onto the bed, bouncing a bit. The motion disturbed Remus's quill, which proceeded to roll off the bed. Remus paid it no mind. Instead, he was watching Sirius intently as Sirius continued his thought, "You mean you _would_ like James to watch?"

A sly smile crossed over Remus's face, but it soon faded into a more reserved expression. "It's hard me to to predict whether I'll like something before I've tried it."

"Just say yes, it's so much hotter."

Remus released a carefree laugh. "Yes, then."

Sirius flopped back onto the bed, stretching out. His fingers played with the hem of Remus's shirt, tips brushing warm skin. "It's now or never," Sirius purred.

Remus cleared off the last detritus of homework from his bed: his Charms book. Then he turned his full attention to Sirius, moving to lay down next to the darker-haired young man. Remus ran his fingers through Sirius's reckless curls, while Sirius continued moving his fingers further up underneath Remus's shirt.

"How long until he's back?" Remus asked. Despite the confidence he'd had about this earlier, his voice seemed quiet and nervous.

"Less than a half hour, I figure," Sirius answered.

"And you're sure he has the cloak?"

"Oh yes," Sirius whispered gently. Then he leaned forward to steal a kiss from Remus.

"Timing's the tricky bit," Remus mused once their kiss had ended. "If we start too soon--"

Sirius pressed his lips back to Remus's to silence him. When they had parted again, Sirius proposed a plan. "You think too much, Moony. Let's just do what we want to do, and he can do what he wants to do." His voice was affectionate and tinted with humour.

Remus mumbled something that might have been agreement, but took the opportunity to roll on top of Sirius. Within minutes, they were both stripped down to their pants, two sets of muscled arms fighting for the upper hand in a battle that was as much wrestling as sex. They managed to somehow avoid falling off the bed entirely. Sirius, shameless, reaching down and wrapped his hand around Remus's erection through his pants. The sensation of the cotton and the friction, the heat and tightness, made Remus gasp in something that was neither fully pleasure nor fully pain.

"That's it," Sirius hissed in his bedroom voice, eyes lidded with lust, "That's my Moony. I can't wait to get your beautiful cock inside of me."

Sirius was generally talkative during sex, and the effect was appreciated by Remus. Remus could never have summoned creative descriptions in such moments, but Sirius's drove him mad, even if they were less than literary. Better, actually, when they lacked artistic sophistication. It was a raw, bare display of Sirius's lust.

"Come in me Moony. Fuck me."

Remus flipped Sirius so quickly that Sirius cried out. This sound did not, however, fully disguise another sound in the room-- that of the door creaking open. Sirius and Remus froze, neither moving a muscle, and certainly they did not look towards the door. When the door took slammed shut a full thirty to forty seconds later, Remus was sure that they were both thinking the same thing: why open the door and slam it so much later? If you were offended by what you saw, wouldn't you shut the door immediately? The thirty or forty seconds had been just enough time for James to slip through. Did James think he had been unheard, undetected?

"Are you sure about this?" Remus whispered close to Sirius's ear, though James could probably hear it in the quiet room.

"Fuck yes." Sirius's response was not at all quiet. He punctuated his desire by reaching down to stroke his own dick beneath the thin fabric of his pants.

"Here, let me." Remus reached around Sirius, moving his hand on Sirius's dick, while rubbing his own still-clothed cock on the cleft in Sirius's arse. Sirius began to squirm, moving towards the nightstand to fish out a small glass bottle of lubricant. Remus set to work removing first Sirius's pants and then his own.

*****

James ghosted, tiptoeing as silently as he could manage, towards the bed. He was drawn by a strange fascination, a morbid curiosity. He thought it would be physically painful even to watch this act, but only a coward would shy away. James was no coward.

He was thus standing only a foot away when Sirius leaned on his elbows and spread his legs back towards Remus. James was intrigued by the position: it was not hands-and-knees as James had always pictures. Not that he went about picturing, but, you know, the thought had passed through his mind on occasion, and in his thoughts Sirius had always been... No, it had always been Remus in his thoughts. Remus on his hands and knees and Sirius kneeling behind.

But Sirius's groin was flush with the bed, except when his hips gave little jerks of anticipation. Remus had palmed the lube Sirius gave him, and uncapped it. He spread Sirius's legs wider and, with a lubricant-covered finger, dipped between Sirius's arse cheeks. The motion was somehow gentle and loving despite being-- ridiculously filthy. James felt self-conscious about being here for the first time, but he couldn't deny that his cock was shivering to life. Remus's own cock was large (larger than James had ever noticed previously). The head exposed and an angry red.

It was impossible for James to imagine Remus's sensation as he leveraged himself up and guided his dick slowly into Sirius's hole. Without hesitation, without conscious thought, James slipped his hand into his pants, inside the invisibility cloak. He was hard, and he slowly moved his hand on himself as Remus slipped deeper into Sirius. James stepped closer, wanting a better view.

Remus's head lowered in something like concentration as he began to push rhythmically into Sirius. Sirius clutched at the blankets reflexively. He was also, as James might have guessed, far from silent. His noises were not words, but neither were they the soft moans of a bird in mid-fuck. They were more or less hard grunts, groans of something like pain, only Sirius did not seem to be in any pain. James had always thought that having a dick up your arse would be profoundly painful, but Sirius's visage was one of pure ecstasy. He was meeting Remus thrust for thrust, no delicacy to it.

James worked his hand faster on his cock, eventually giving in and cracking open his trousers. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he had moaned as well, watching Sirius's arse spread by Remus's surprisingly large cock. And, since he was not aware that he was making noise, it thus didn't surprise him that Sirius and Remus did not act as if they had any idea that he was there. Thus, it was only natural that he move closer still.

James was now nearly leaning against the bed, eyes fixed on where Remus's length was disappearing into Sirius and reappearing. Sirius seemed to be rubbing his own erection off on the bed. James though Remus might have given him a handjob or something, but maybe Sirius preferred it this way. Either way, Remus's hands were otherwise occupied, holding him up as he groaned solidly, his cock disappearing once again into Sirius.

Finally, Remus lifted one of those hands and placed it firmly on Sirius's side. He was gripping Sirius, almost as if trying to get more of his cock into Sirius than before, though James could well see that was not possible.

Every time James had done it with a bird, he'd always finished first by quite a bit. Thus he was rather surprised when Sirius arched his back and cried out, "Fuck, Remus." Remus ground himself into Sirius's arse one, two, three more times, and then he was grunting, hips bucking in little arcs as he came inside of Sirius.

James however, had become so caught up in the display before him that he had neglected to give his own prick the attention it desired. He moved his hand quickly now, while watching Remus carefully withdraw from Sirius. Sirius made a light sound of disappointment, and James couldn't help but feel jealous, wanting to feel whatever it was that Remus had made Sirius feel. He was on the verge of coming when Remus suddenly reached over and pulled the invisibility cloak away.

James, though, was too close to stop himself now. He spilled over, crying out, his knees buckling a little.

"Prat," Sirius laughed, and he threw one of Remus's dirty towels at James.

James turned away, blushing and embarrassed for once in his life. As he scrambled to clean himself up and pull his trousers back into position, he asked "How long-- How long did you know I was--"

"The whole time," Remus answered flatly.

"And you let me--" James turned, throwing the soiled towel back at Remus and Sirius, still naked on the bed.

Remus shrugged, "Now you won't have to wonder any more."

But Remus was dead wrong, James thought. He had more to wonder about now than he ever had before. Foremost in his mind, he wondered what it would feel like if it were himself, and not Sirius, under Remus's penetrating ministrations.

And he wondered if Evans would ever--


End file.
